Life is Strange: Chasing Butterflies
by MR.RAiD3R
Summary: Michael Salvado is a 20 something with power that he had obtained almost a decade ago. After learning of strange happenings and a massive storm in a small Oregon town, he knows that what has happened to him apparently happened again and he sets out to investigate. This story will be from Michael's and Max's POVs, around a month after the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay ending.
1. Part 1

Part 1: Finding Answers

November 19th, 2013

8:26 P.M.

Michael's P.O.V.

'I hate this weather.' That singular thought goes through my head as though on repeat, over and over, a mantra chanted internally as to preventing me from forgetting just how much I loathe the humidity. How the air clings to your skin, cloaking you in a layer of sludge. Making it feel as though the air itself was but a cup of water away from being nothing more than a swimming pool.

I take out a half emptied pack of cigarettes from my front pocket and pull out a single menthol from a crumpled and battered carton, placing it between my lips as I flick open the zippo and inhale the minty smoke into my mouth. I hold for a second before exhaling it through the gaps in my teeth, keeping my jaw clenched tight. The sounds of frogs, insects and god knows what else crawls in this swampy backroad country sure are active tonight. Filling the air with chirps, croaks and noises that lack a proper adjective to truly explain whatever the hell kind of noise they are exuding. Even at 8:30 you'd think they've all gotten up at once to make as much of a ruckus as they possibly could. Despite that tough, it's almost peaceful, the hums of a thousand different creatures letting loose into the soupy November Georgia air, but whatever tranquility may've been found is quickly tossed aside as I look back over to the engine of my 2009 Lincoln MKZ spewing smoke, billowing out of the hood of the car and leaving me to deal with the humid hellscape that is the state of Georgia. Even in November, it feels as though the air is made of boiling water.

I should be at Atlanta International right now, catching a flight to Oregon. Fate, however, would have other plans for me.

"fffffffFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I kick the driver side door of my car. Angry that I spent a king's fortune on this fucking lemon. Of course, it wasn't like it was my money per se, but still! I stole it fair and square!

Waiting from Triple A is a living hell, and I am all out of patients. However, my spirit is slightly lifted as I see the flashing orange lights of a tow truck making its way towards me. A convoy of two vehicles stop in the road to greet me, the tow truck drive tips his hat at me, not uttering a word as he gets to work hooking up my 'Luxury' vehicle to his tow truck as a person in a Ford Focus steps out to greet me. She is a petite young woman with a heavy southern drawl. Of course, what else is there to expect from this state?

"Well, hello thea dawlin', ma names Tammy, and I'm terribly sorry 'bout your car." she says sympathetically. "Would you like me to take you to the repair shop? Or to a hotel?" She asks.

With annoyance audible in my voice, I respond to her with, "No, the airport, if you will." I didn't mean to sound rude, and she was extraordinarily polite, but it was late, I was hot, and I wanted the fuck out of Georgia.

"Well, sir, what 'bout your car?" She asked, confused about my request. "We can't just leave it in the state unattended."

"Can't you put it in an impound or something? Maybe stuff it in an empty parking garage?" I said with a mix of snark and venom. "I'll collect it at some point, but I need to catch a flight ASAP. It's an emergency." I said, my tone again coming off as rude and impatient.

Her face turns a bit sour, not liking my tone and how I am treating her, considering she is only here to help. I notice this, and take a deep breath, trying to ready myself to apologize.

"I-I'm sorry about being a dick, it's just… my mother is in the hospital, and I'm worried sick, and I NEED to get to that flight so-" I say to her, lying through my teeth of course, but she believes it and interrupts me nonetheless.

"OH MY! I am so sorry about that, I had no idea." She says, her face changing quickly from a scowl to shock and empathy. "Let's just get you to that Airport, Atlanta, right? We'll sort out this car business later. If I'd've know..."

"No, its ok. I… just wanna get to see my ma. And yes, Atlanta International, please." I said as she opened the passenger side door for me.

I give nod and we get into the car and take off to the airport. We have some smalltalk on our way to the airport, I spin a story about how my mother has cancer and may not have too much time left. She buys it all, of course. I am a great actor. Or, rather, a great liar. I know, I know, lying is wrong but… fuck it, why tell the truth to someone I'll never see again. Might as well just fill the dead air with something, even if it's just bullshit.

About two and a half hours later we arrive at Atlanta International and I exchange my goodbyes with the kind lady who drove my ass all the way here and give her a $50 tip for the ride. She said she shouldn't take it, but I insisted. After making my way through the terminal, the security gate was before me. So, I did what I had to, when I was sure nobody was watching and no camera was on me, I lifted my hand and watched as time halted to a stop. Everyone remained in place, and the world slightly glittered, like it was being held in place with crystals. I walked passed the half asleep looking TSA guy and made my way to the platform to Washington State, as the flight to Oregon had already taken off, and I could simply drive the rest of the way from seattle to what used to be the small coastal town of Arcadia Bay. There were answers there, I could feel it.

I knew what happened, even if nobody else seemed to. Weird occurances followed by a tragic natural disaster which wiped out a whole fucking town. Yeah, all too familiar. Someone has got themselves some fancy new abilities, and I fully intend to find out who. I need answers, and this would probably be the best possible way to find out if I am truly alone in this.

Am I the only one with powers? Maybe this ain't what I think it is, but I need to find out for sure, and it ain't like I got a whole helluva lot going on anyways. As I walk into the Terminal for the flight to Washington, I see that right then and there they are already starting to board. Again, I freeze time. I think about making my way to the cargo hold… but fuck it. I walk back down to where I would buy the tickets, if I were a good person. And instead lift my hand slightly in front of one of the computers, and doing so it springs back to life as I restart time in the small area in front of me. This… isn't my first time using my powers to get onto a plane free of charge. And because of that, I'm basically a fucking pro at printing myself out tickets at this point. As I look over the flight manifest, I see that there is a seat open in first class.

"Hmm" I vocalize out loud. "Should I… Why the fuck not?" I say as I print myself a first class ticket.

So again, I walk past the TSA, through the shopping mall masquerading as an Airport, stopping only to steal some shit from the open cash register in the Chick-Fil-A, as well as a Cinnabon which I scarfe down like a wild animal. As I finally make my way to my final destination. I hide behind a pillar and restart time once again. I then sprint over to the lady checking tickets.

"Sorry miss, I know first class has already boarded, but I REALLY had to take a… well, nevermind that, may I?" I ask with a feigned nervous smile. The lady while at first looking mildly annoyed, quickly changes her tone to worry as she looks at my face.

"Sir, your nose is… do you n-need to?" She stammers to ask me a question, as I take my hand to my nose only to feel a trail of blood running down my upper lip.

"Oh! Sorry miss, nothing to worry about." I say as I brush away the blood. "I just have a capillary problem in my nose, where occasionally a blood vessel will burst, it's nothing that a tissue can't fix." I say as I wipe my nose with a handkerchief I pull from my pocket. What I just told her of course is a load of shit, hell, I guarantee that it probably doesn't even make sense in any meaningful way. Just a bunch of words that sounded official, so I strung em together and luckily the ticket collector bought it. I boarded the plane in first class. Now, time to make my way to what remains of Arcadia Bay.

I sit in my luxurious seat and order a glass of some champagne that I'll be damned if I can pronounce the name of. I recline my head backwards after finishing my drink and quietly say out loud. "Time to find whoever the other time lord is… if this even is what I believe it to be..." But if it is, I want to know who just summoned a fucking tornado to turn the small town into a fucking Jackson Pollock painting.


	2. Part 2

Part 2: Let Old Ghosts Rest

November 21st, 2013

**?:? A.M./P.M.**

Michael's P.O.V.

I feel the cool air gust over my face, I open my eyes and see… New York State? Is that… Lindreview… no this can't be right… I.. I… I have a hard time coming to grips with what I see before me.

I gaze at the small suburban town nestled quietly below a beautiful meadow, foothills strewn with tall grass and tulips as far as the eyes can see.

"Hey, what're ya thinking about?" asked a soft spoken voice from behind me. A voice that the very sound of makes me feels as though I'm being stabbed right in the gut. My stomach clenches, and my eyes begin to water as my face feels as though the blood inside of it is molten lava. I begin to breath sporadically, as I turn to face the ghostly presence behind me.

"C-Cassandra…" I barely manage to speak her name as I fall into the grass, my legs turning into jelly and giving out on me. Tears now streaming down my face, and yet I make no sound. Almost as though the air from my lungs was stolen from me. My face like a stone, unmoving and paralyzed. I was horrified at her presence. I finally find it in myself to say something, mustering everything inside of my to do so"I-I'm… I'm sorry." That was all I could manage, I was simply to heartbroken and shocked to say anymore than that.

She lightly giggles at me seemingly bemusedly. "For?" she asks coyly, an eyebrow raised and a bright smile gracefully resting upon her face. Her long blond hair slightly blowing in the light breeze, with a few strands tussling atop her face. She brushes the stray strands of hair from her eyes and sits next to me, putting an arm around my back. "Sorry for doing the right thing?" She asks me.

"No…" I respond. My heart aching, and my mouth drying up as I try to push out the next words. "Sorry that… that… that I couldn't save you." I said, and finally the floodgates opened, and I was wailing like a newborn baby. She sat there, stroking my back as I cried deeply into her lap.

"Isn't it a bit much to expect to save me twice?" She asked, her beautiful blue eyes staring into mine. Adorn with a smile only contrasted by the tears now making their way down her cheeks. Seemingly pained at my display of completely loosing any and all composure.

"I SAVED YOU! MURDERED AN ENTIRE FUCKING TOWN TO DO IT! ONLY TO… IT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!" I scream, my bottled up pain finally being released. My regrets finally being set free from my heart, to the woman I loved with everything I had. And the woman I watched a thousand people die to save. Only to have to fail to save her again, failing to do what I've done before. And having to watch what I've given so much for, leave my side anyway.

"I know I'm selfish, but fuck it… I just want you back." I said as she lifted my face to hers and proceeded to give me a long and passionate kiss, brushing a lock of my black hair behind my ear and petting the back of my head. She leans away with a bright smile on her face. "I regret nothing" She said softly as gave me a final loving smile.

**A/N: Yeah, so this was a short one. Like, REAL short. I'm kind of considering breaking up chapters into three parts. For example, this is part 2 of 3, the next part will complete chapter one. I know, I know. It's stupid and contrived. But I don't care. Writing in English is exhausting considering the language MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE AT ALL! Not that I'm complaining... Ok, maybe a little. But it's just easier for me to split chapters up and publish them as I find time. Hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Part 3

Part 3: On the Road Again…

November 21st, 2013

5:58 A.M.

Michael's P.O.V.

The gentle breeze of the hills of Lindreview now had a salty smell to it, and I heard gulls flying above my head. I slowly opened my eyes, a line of dry tears still on my cheeks. I rise off the bed of the 4 Door Dodge Ram I rented from Enterprise to be greeted by the golden orange and crimson colours that graced the sky above. It was about 6 in the morning on the coastal road leading to Arcadia Bay, and I was freezing. Even with the 2 thick and puffy blankets I nicked from the Walmart off the interstate, it was still fucking cold sleeping outside. I couldn't sleep in the cabin of the truck because it was cramped as hell and I'm 6'2, so I said fuck it and slept in the bed of the truck. I got up and hastily folded up the blankets, throwing them in the back seat, only to realise my back hurt like a son of a bitch. So I choked down 4 ibuprofen with half a bottle of flat Pepsi that has been sitting without its lid for the night. I sat there for a hot minute, taking deep breaths and then lighting up a cigarette. As I exhaled the cool menthol smoke out of my mouth and into the cabin of the truck, I quickly rolled down a window to get rid of the smoke quickly building up inside the compact space of the truck's interior. I turned the keys in the ignition all the way to finally start it up. I continued to sit there for a few minutes while the engine ran. Trying to remove last nights dream from my mind. I found myself looking up at the sky, and admiring how the sun paints the ocean a beautiful shade of golden yellow this time of day. It's so beautiful, it almost makes me wanna take a picture. Maybe if I were a photographer and not just a lying, conniving thief with superpowers.

I took a deep breath. "Let's do this" I say softly as I slip on a pair of aviator sunglasses I stole from the gas station and turn on the radio to some local Alternative Rock station. Trying to drown out the thoughts creeping through my minds. I'm not a religious man. Despite my… rather unique abilities, I don't know if I believe in a lot of the supernatural. Just because superpowers apparently exist, doesn't mean everything else is real all of a sudden.

Maybe she really was some sort of apparition, a figure of my recent past coming through whatever separates this world from the next to let me know that she's happy and content. And that I should move on from all of this.

Or maybe it's just my subconscious trying to rationalize the mass murder I allowed by selfishly letting thousands of people die, for the life of one single person. A life that was tragically snuffed out a mere few years after I sacrificed the aforementioned countless lives so that she may live in the first place.

I don't know, I'm not a good man, obviously. But, I think worse of all is that despite all the death, I feel no regrets for my actions. But does that make me evil? Maybe. Maybe I'm just so damn selfish that I deserve this fate. Of having allowed countless deaths for someone I couldn't even save in the end. Fuck it. Leave the philosophy for another time, Green Day just came on, and that shit was 50% of my 14 year old self's playlist. I'm only about 20 miles away from the Arcadia Bay ruins anyway. Might as well just try to mellow myself to the song 21 guns as I focus on the ride ahead.

**A/N: Max's POV next! Hope I don't royally fuck it up!**


	4. Part 4

Part 4: Guide me home

November 21st, 2013

?:? A.M./P.M.

Max's P.O.V.

"Who… w-who are you?" I yell, at the shadowy figure kneeling before me. I'm petrified, everything around me is dark, I hear howling winds swirling around me, the strong gust almost pushing me down. I feel as though I'm up to my knees in water, soaking my socks. "Do you… do you need some help?" I yell at the mysterious figure before me. Whoever it is has seem to have heard me the second time, as the figure in front of me slowly rose, and turned to face me. Still too dark to make out any discernible features, as it walks towards me I feel as though I am completely paralyzed. The mysterious figure takes a few more steps forward and finally stops, turning to the side and looking away from me. I feel the storm surrounding me stop. The rain went from shooting from the sky with the intensity of a fire hose, to dripping like a leaky faucet, until it stopped all together. And as the clouds finally cleared, allowing me to finally get a clear view of who was standing in front of me.

"W-Wa…" I found it impossible to get the words out. My mouth feeling swollen and bone dry, and my eyes starting to fill with tears. Tears that soon cascaded down my cheeks. "W-Warren?" I asked softly.

He stood there, eyes locked dead on the ground, his left side turned towards me, making it so that I could only see his profile. He finally looked up, and into the the distance. Before turning his full body in my direction. My stomach sank, feeling as though I was about to vomit as I saw half of his body was nothing more than charred flesh. His arm, holding on to the socket by little more than a scrap of tendon. His face, partially missing, only nerves, muscle and cartilage remained. His other eye was a milky white, singed by flames. And I looking down I saw his rib cage sticking out of his side, organs spilling out. And his leg torn asunder with a scrap of shrapnel sticking through his upper thigh. I fell down to my knees. I was horrified. Petrified at the sight before me, unable to vocalize anything other than sobs interlaced with me gagging at the smell of burned hair and flesh. Then I felt a small, petite hand clasp onto my shoulder. I slowly turned to see Kate. Standing there, eyes dead, motionless. Like she was completely detached, but yet in her eyes I saw a burning rage.

"No, Max. You have to look. Face what you've done." She said with venom in her voice, as though she was spitting acid into my face. This was not the Kate I remembered.

"I-I… I can't." I said, gasping for air. "I can't, I just can't... I-I-I." I tried to say more but instead I felt her grip tighten on my shoulder.

"You must." she said as she forced my head back up, forcing me to look at what has become of my once good friend. "And you will."

He looked me right in the eyes, his pain stricken face wincing and tears falling from his one functional eye.

"Why M-Max?" he said. Only two words, that was all it took to pierce my heart like a spear.

"Why'd you leave me in that diner?" he said, inching towards me. I could no longer struggle against Kate, who was restraining me, holding me in place. Forcing me to endure this torture. "I… I loved you Max…" He finally said before collapsing. Dead on the spot. I felt Kate let go, and collapsed to the ground, crying through my clenched jaw. Feeling the world fall around me.

"Good question Max. Why?" She asked before walking away. Leaving me to suffer alone.


	5. Part 5

Part 5: Just a Bad Dream

November 21st, 2013

8:16 A.M.

Max's P.O.V.

"MAX! MAX! DAMNIT MAX, WAKE UP!" Chloe shouted. Shaking me, as I was apparently making quite the commotion in my sleep. My eyes shot wide open, as I gasped for a breath of air. It felt as though the wind was knocked out of me. My skin was clammy and covered in a thin layer of cold sweat.

As my eyes finally adjusted to the rays of light streaming through the blinds of my room, I looked over at my bluenette girlfriend, lying next to me, eyes filled with terror. She was worried sick, and was at a loss for words. I simply looked at her, and then broke down. I fell on her as tears rushed down my face, flowing like a river. My head buried itself in her arms and I released everything that the dream I'd just witnessed had built up inside of me. All the emotion, all the pain, all the… everything. I just cried into my girlfriends arms, and she sat there quietly. Like she just understood whatever pain I was feeling. That she didn't need an explanation, she was just there for me in that moment, unconditionally. After what must have been ten minutes, I finally came down to a gentile sob. Chloe was calmly stroking my hair, calming me down and trying her best comforting me. She finally looked down at me, only for me to look up and now notice that she too was crying. Pained by the fact that I myself was obviously horribly disturbed by something I had dreamt.

"If-" Chloe started. "If you don't want to talk about it, I'll completely understand, sometimes it's hard to come right out and say somethings wrong. Trust me, I understand."

"But-" She continued, trying to gather her thoughts. "I'm here for you, if you need to get whatever it is off your chest. Because… I'm worried about you." She was about to say something else, but caught herself. As though contemplating whether or not to bring up what she was pondering.

Finally she took a deep breath, "I... used to have these dreams. About my dad." She began, choking back the urge to cry herself. "T-They were so real, like he was actually there. And-... I know what I could be like to be forced to confront your past in that way."

"H-how did you-" I asked as I was interrupted by Chloe who seemingly anticipated the question. "I heard you say 'Warren' and 'Kate' as you were still dreaming."

"Like I was saying, I know how painful it can be... But it got a lot easier to handle when I finally opened up about it with Rachel. So if you want you- you can tell me what you saw. And maybe... maybe that will help?" She said, posing a statement as a question.

I looked at her, deeply gazing into her beautiful blue eyes. And finally decided that she was owed an explanation, and that maybe I myself can in fact find some closure by coming clean to her. So, I told her about the dream, and everything that happened within it. She sat there, holding me close as I went over every last excruciating detail.

"Max, I- fuck, I'm bad at shit like this, but, I want you to know. There… there was no 'right' decision. We agreed, that all of this happened BECAUSE of time travel. So how are we to know that anything would've been solved by jumping back AGAIN? And not just have made shit hella worse AGAIN?" She said, empathetic and yet stern. "There was no right answer, and you made a choice… and no matter what, I'm with you every step of the way. I love you Max." She planted a kiss on my forehead. To which I returned her affection with a smile.

"Awww… you're just too damn cute when you smile." She said, teasing me.

"Shut up!" I said playfully, pushing her on the bed and started placing kisses all over her face. I felt a million times better now. And I doubt that it was because of Chloe playing Dr. Phil. I think that her being with me in that moment, guiding me through was enough. It was what I needed. Chloe struggled around and laughed as I continued placing kisses all over her face. Then, she grabbed my face and held me back. A devilish grin on her face.

Chloe looked at me mischievously before asking, "you think we have time for… oh, I don't know…" She asked while pulling on my nighttime shirt. Her grin turning ever so slightly more wide and raised her eyebrow. Basically her somehow asking indirectly and yet extremely directly if I was DTF.

"Well" I say, smiling back at her," Maybe we-"

The door then suddenly swung open, my father was standing there with a plate of pancakes. "Hey Max, Chloe, breakfast is getting cold, you need to-" He then noticed the suggestive position Chloe and I were in. To which his face turned a bright shade of red and looked at us like a deer in headlights. "I-I-I s-suppose t-these could be microwaved." He stammered, quickly closing the door and the sound of him damn near sprinting down the hallway had Chloe trying to stifle the urge to explode into laughter.

The embarrassment on my face was blatantly obvious, and Chloe began snickering while looking at what I could only assume to be a bright red face staring back at her, "What a dork… I think I see where you get it from." she said facetiously.

"Oh, shut up you!" I said and planted myself firmly on top of the love of my life, the beautiful bluenette beneath me. I got ready to make this terrible morning just a bit brighter. I needed it. Needed to feel something good. Needed to get my mind off of whatever the hell I just went through. And I suppose sex is always a viable option. Good lord, that sounds like something CHLOE would say. I'm beginning to think that she may be a bad influence on me.

"Sure" she said, pushing me off of her and onto the bed. "Ow, heyy-" I was interrupted by the bluenette the crawling on top of my waist. She looked down on me with a devious smile, "But I'M on top." She said, grabbing my hands in place. I nod complacently as she gets started on making my morning a little bit better. Until... "MAAAAAAX!" my father called me from downstairs. I got up to Chloe's dismay and opened my bedroom door.

"Yeah?" I responded with a slightly raised voice, my annoyance was pretty audible.

"I need some help, would you mind?"

"Ughhhhhh" I groaned "Yeah... I'll be down in a sec..." I said, obviously disappointed.

Chloe was right there behind me, looking equally as annoyed. "Well... we pick this up later?" I ask.

"Yeah... and your dad SOOOOOOO owes me!" She added, half jokingly. "There is NOTHING on this planet that is worse than getting Cock-blocked!" I look at her with a small smile giggling at what she said.

"Wait, 'cock-blocked?' Uhhhh, I didn't know you had a-" I get interupted by her flicking my nose with her finger. "Ow, heyyy!"

"Ok, ok... um... Twat-swatted?" I face-palm as I head down the steps. She only responded with, "Hey, fuck you! That was off the top of my head! At least a little credit is due"

Ugh, I think I need a better taste in women...

**A/N: Sooooooooo, yeah. I was 50/50 on whether or not I should write a sex scene. And then I though, "Yes, because THAT'S what we need! A gay man writing a lesbian sex scene! Brilliant!" So... yeah, I kept this from becoming a Lemon... for now :)**

**ANYWAYS, I hope that I'm doing a good job and that my English isn't as shit as I sometimes fear it to be! So, like I said, just lmk if I majorly screw up something! It will only help me in the long run! Especially since I live in the United States... so, yeah, when I fuck up English, PLEASE lmk! Or, lmk if I suck at writing... or am good at writing... or what your favorite Ice Cream flavor is! I don't care, anything! Ok, Adios til the next time!**


	6. Part 6

Part 6: Get Up and Get Moving

November 21st, 2013

9:02 A.M.

Max's P.O.V.

I stepped out of the shower and begin drying my hair. I look to the sink where I thought I'd placed my clothes. Only to be reminded that I had in fact forgotten to grab my outfit prior to getting a shower. I sigh and shake my head. "You'd lose your head if it weren't attached..." I mutter as I wrap a towel wrapped around my torso. I crack the door open to see if anyone was in the hallway before quickly running to my room upon seeing that it was empty.

I opened the door and slung it shut, dunning around to see Chloe, naked as the day she was born, sitting next to the opened window puffing on a cigarette. It would seem that despite having gotten her shower before me, she still decided to lounge around in her birthday suit some more. I bashfully smile and quietly giggle at her lack of shame... or social skills... or acting like a civilized person in general.

"Wowsers Chlo, you truly are completely shameless." I said jokingly. To which she childishly made a scrunched up her face and stuck her tongue out at me. We both giggled.

"What if it had been my dad who'd walked in instead of me?" I asked in jest.

"Then he would have gotten a sight to remember I suppose…" She fired back, causing her to start laughing hysterically at my discomfort.

I raised an eyebrow and cracked a half smile, trying to look confident "It sounds almost like you were hoping it was my dad who walked in…" I retorted.

"I don't know Maxaronni, maybe I was…" She laughed even harder and I couldn't help but join in. "Actually, no I wasn't hoping that your dad would've walked in… now your mom on the other hand…"

I threw my towel at her, "SHUT UUUUUUUUUUP!" I playfully yelled. "You're SOOOOOOOO grose!"

Chloe finished her cigarette and flicked it out of the window as I starting getting dressed. She herself went ahead and started getting dressed for another day at the Auto Mechanics shop she was working at. My parents were happy to have her here after… what happened in Arcadia Bay. But moving in with us meant that she would have to pay some rent. Or, at least Chloe believed that she had to. Mom and Dad only had her pay $150 a month, which is basically nothing. But, still, she was constantly helping around the house with cooking and cleaning. And worked vigorously to keep stable employment. It's strange in a way. It's almost like after everything, she changed the most of the two of us.

She went from a moody, petulant, childish and selfish high school dropout, to an invaluable member of the household and a caring and thoughtful girlfriend. I love her so much. And I suppose that after all that has happened... Well, it probably left its mark on me far more than her. At the very least if it did hurt Chloe as much as it did me, she was an expert at concealing it.

After finishing up getting dressed, Chloe and I finally headed downstairs to eat our breakfast an hour late. Chloe didn't have to go to the garage for another hour and a half, and I didn't have to show up at the photography studio until early noon. So we had some time to kill doing precisely nothing.

My dad was downstairs doing some dishes, he didn't have to start work until 4 today, which would explain why he tried to surprise us with breakfast this morning… before him instead having seen his daughter lezzing out with her childhood best friend.

My parents took my coming out as bi… well, about as well as you may think. They were completely supportive, being that my parents are extremely progressive people and all. Still though, I suppose it was kind of a shock. I mean, imagine the shock you'd face if your daughter showed up and was like, "Hey mom and dad, remember my childhood bff who I lost connection with when we moved? Well here she is! Also, her family is dead because of a giant tornado, I'm a time traveler, my photography teacher was a serial rapist and psycho, and, OH YEAH, Chloe and I are totally gay for each other! So, what's for dinner?" Well, I left a majority of that out of what I'd told my parents.

Nonetheless, she gets along with the family. I mean, why wouldn't she? My mom and dad were like a second family for her. But I suppose that is kinda part of the problem. Whenever we show affection or kiss, I can't help but notice the discomfort on my parents faces. I first assumed they just weren't used to the idea of me being with another woman. But I came to the conclusion later that it had more to do with the fact that Chloe and I were more like sisters when my parents last saw us together and now… well, as Chloe so tactfully puts it, "We're more like siblings in the Alabama way, I suppose."

I get my pancakes out of the Microwave and start eating with Chloe while she is watching TV. I sit down look over to see her completely absorbed in the cartoon she's watching, sitting with her legs crossed on the couch. She turns to me, mouth filled with a hefty chunk of a pancake she was eating like a burrito and caught me smiling at her. "Wha-?" She asks, mouth still full of half chewed food. I simply turn around and shake my head. I smile and can only think, 'You're just too damn perfect.'


	7. Part 7

Part 7: Veni, Vidi, Vici

November 21st, 2013

9:35 A.M.

Michael's P.O.V.

"Well, here we are. The Arcadia D.M.Z." I said to myself out loud, leaving a smile to come across my face. That, however, quickly turned into an embarrassed and pained expression as I visibly cringing at my prior statement. Taking into account the death toll and that I just made a shitty quip about it. I shook myself out of it, grabbing whatever I need from the truck, my satchel, a bottle of water, a notebook and pen and some other miscellaneous objects. Recklessly throwing most of them into the bag. I throw on my sunglasses and sling on my brand new, and by_ 'brand new'_ I mean '_recently stolen __from an asshole biker at some shitty dive bar yesterday_', leather jacket.

Walking on the cracked asphalt leading to the entrance of the construction site was… well, it hit a bit too close to home for me personally. A bit of a feeling of déjà vu to be completely honest. Like it was all happening again. I tried to shrug off the shiver that shot up my spine and proceeded. I looked around and saw a young woman sitting at the checkpoint leading into the inner wreckage of the town. I read up online that the only people that are being let through are journalists, photographers, construction workers and such. So, I quickly put on a smile, grabbed the Nikon camera I stole from the aforementioned Walmart and sized up my mark.

Young, early 20s, bored and annoyed, playing on phone… yeah, I got this. I walked up to the young woman and placed my hand on the booth, getting her attention.

"Sir, this are is closed and restricted, I'm going to have to ask you to le-"

"Grant Silvers, New York Times, I'm here about the Arcadia Bay storm. I, well, I thought that you would've been notified by now?"

"Sorry sir, I've got no information about you showing up today, and the New York Times has already done a piece on Arcadia Bay to my knowledge." She said, brushing me off. Seemingly readying herself for a possible incident as she tenses up.

"Oh, yes I'm aware, but this is a new piece, covering a much different topic. I'm coming here to take some photos for an investigation we're conducting over at the NYT, about Arcadia Bay and the storm that tragically destroyed the town about a month ago. And how this freak weather event may be somehow tied to the events that destroyed Lindreview, New York around a decade ago."

"Well, I-"

"I'm shocked that you weren't given a heads up, how incompetent are the people at the top anyway?" I ask. "Hey, all I need is a few pictures and to take some notes for this piece. I'll even allow an escort, considering that the green light hasn't been given officially yet. Could you do that for me?" I ask her, giving her my pretty boy offensive. If there's one advantage of being both conventionally attractive and a great bullshitter, it's that it can get you just about most places where you shouldn't be.

"I-I" she looks flustered, her face now beet red from her blushing. She swallows down before trying to regain her composure. "I'm sorry sir, unless you have proper documentation, I c-can not let you through. And I must ask you to leave the premises before I am forced to call security."

I sigh and roll my eyes. "Ok, looks like we're doing it the even less legal way..." I mutter. Before she can react I reach up my hand and watch as time crawls in reverse to a point before I had reached the gate. And as soon as I was at the point where I needed to be, I froze time completely. It's amazing how far I've come with my abilities. Considering I really have to push myself before I start to really feel any negative side effects. Besides from nosebleeds, I no longer really feel as though my head is being crushed in an industrial press after doing reversing time or even stopping it.

I take a deep breath and move about a couple hundred meters up the road before unfreezing time. So long as I'm out of the gatekeeper's sight, I believe I can proceed more or less unhindered. Too bad I couldn't bullshit my way past her, she was cute and I'd've like to have gotten her number. I quickly shake the R rated thoughts out of my head as I proceed to my destination.

The town is completely dead. Besides some construction equipment strewn about, and what looks like the beginning efforts of rebuilding the town, it looked almost exactly how you would imagine. Debris strewn about, building collapsed, cars flipped. It was haunting, perhaps due to the fact it was all too familiar. Hell, I'm pretty sure that there wasn't even anything left after the tornado came through Lindreview, but this… perhaps what makes it more chilling is that you CAN still tell there was a town here.

No time to get emotional though, I'm here for a reason. I take in a deep breath and close my eyes, listening close. "There." I say as I exhale the breath that was trapped in my lungs and open my eyes. It didn't take long to locate a fracture. A place where time was fucked with. It has a very distinct feeling about it, almost like a humming sound if you listen close enough, but one I can feel if I focus hard enough. I know, it's confusing but, it's like a sound... that instead of hearing, you feel, but it makes... fuck it. I suppose some things just lack the proper vocabulary to describe them. Like trying to describe an acid trip. More importantly though, this proves my hypothesis. This disaster WAS the result of someone like me. Who, on the other hand, is still a mystery. One that I should finally get to the bottom of.

I then put my hand up once more and watch as the world around me shines bright, flickering and shimmering as though the world were made of crystals. But also kind of blurry, like looking through foggy glass. Everything in a constant motion blur. Jumping this far back in time used to be excruciatingly painful, like I was being torn apart in a thousand different directions. Now tough, it comes as natural as breathing. All I had to do was let go. Stop anchoring myself so permanently to the present, and allow myself to simply drift through time. I watch the scenery change before my eyes. Only to finally see that fateful day when the storm struck this little coastal town. Only for the world to reignite as everything comes back to life. In a matter of seconds, I was no longer standing in a desolate street packed with broken glass, downed telephone poles and a endless list of other debris. But instead, I was standing in a busy road, only to almost got hit by a red truck.

"WATCH IT ASSHOLE!" some douche bag yells at me, punching his horn to seemingly make as much noise as humanly possible to show his dismay. So I politely flip him off, sauntering over to the sidewalk, making my way to the fracture. I made sure that I turned back time ten minutes before the fracture occurred, as to witness who caused it.

Taking in the scenery I think to myself, "So, this is it. Arcadia Bay, a little bit more than a month ago. Four days before the incident." It's time to find out who's responsible for this mess. "So this is where it happened." I say under my breath as I spot a diner a few steps down the road, and a strange sensation washes over me, one that is notifying me that this is the place. Let's go see what happened at the… 'Two Whales.' I walk into the diner, anticipating the arrival of my kindred time traveler.

**A/N: Well, here's part 7. I might be AFK for about a week or two, as I'm going back home to Greece to see my family (For the record I'm technically Macedonian because I was born there, but my Father's Greek, so we all moved****to Volos and... yeah, I doubt you care). Nonetheless, as a half Macedonian I hope I'm not instantly murdered****by backwards Greek peasants so I can finish this story! Wish me luck on my trip home!**


End file.
